Leopaldon
Leopaldon (レオパルドン, Reoparudon) is a character that has only appeared in Guilty Gear Isuka. He controls an ancient Gear along with his loyal dog. Character Design ... Gallery [[Leopaldon/Image Gallery|'Leopaldon's Image Gallery']] Personality All that is known about Leopaldon is that he is a good man always trying to do the right thing. Story There is very little information on Leopaldon, though it is known the massive creature itself is a Megadeath-Class Gear. The man apparently somehow managed to gain control of it, riding inside it along with his loyal dog. This may be incorrect however, since in the character select screen after having unlocked Leopaldon, only the dog is shown with its aviator goggles. He is described as a good-hearted man who resides in the South Pole, and attempts to save people who are stranded in the cold. According to the Guilty Gear 10th Memorial Guide the man is a Humanoid Class Gear, and he is "fused with the predatory dog". While his outward instincts appear to be part-dog, he's in control of his own actions. His goals are completely shrouded in mystery. It is unclear which character the name is referring to, though it is possible the name simply refers to all three as a collective. In appearance, the dog resembles a puppy, despite being much larger than any other known canine in the world. The giant Gear itself is a Megadeath-class Gear, due to its large size and attacks, many of which being extremely powerful and destructive (such as "Perfect Rainbow", a laser that is belched from the Leopaldon's mouth) which fits into the characteristics of a Megadeath class, as they are described as being able to destroy a whole population in a short time. Gameplay Leopaldon fights using the Gear as a sort of armor. The Gear's belly is impervious to all attacks; the game reads all attacks directed there as a guard. To defeat him, one must attack the man and his dog, who are stationed in the Gear's head. In other words, he can only be defeated by aerial attacks. He can also be hurt by hitting his back, on using a teleportation attack. ; Command List ;Legend :http://images.wikia.com/guilty-gear/images/8/8f/Punch.png - Punch :http://images.wikia.com/guilty-gear/images/e/e5/Kick.png - Kick :http://images.wikia.com/guilty-gear/images/5/56/Slash.png - Slash :http://images.wikia.com/guilty-gear/images/6/6e/Heavy_Slash.png - Heavy Slash :http://images.wikia.com/guilty-gear/images/1/19/Dust.png - Dust :http://images.wikia.com/guilty-gear/images/7/74/Respect.png - Respect Powers & Abilities He fights using swipes from the Gear's claw, as well as forming walls of ice or fire stones with the Gear's powers. Musical Themes *'Kill DOG as a Sacrifice to DOG' - Guilty Gear Isuka Character Quotes ... References and Allusions *Leopaldon is the name of an electronica/house band. Trivia *Leopaldon's theme song "Kill DOG as a Sacrifice to DOG" seems to be a play on the old saying "Dog-eat-dog world". The distorted vocals in this song repeat the phrase in the title as well. *In Guilty Gear 2: Overture, there is a Vizuel creature in Valentine and Raven's Tribes known as "Charlotte" that bears a striking resemblance to the giant Gear Leopaldon controls. *He is also mentioned in GGXrd's Database Library. External Links ... References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Bosses Category:Gears Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains